<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【侍赤】今天黑名单400上限了吗？ by maomao7180</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465799">【侍赤】今天黑名单400上限了吗？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180'>maomao7180</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary：豆芽时在副本里和赤魔结下梁子的武士，有一天逛金碟遇见了正在打工的兔男郎赤魔。<br/>Tips：头铁鳟武士x暴躁怪赤魔/无种族指向</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【侍赤】今天黑名单400上限了吗？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary：豆芽时在副本里和赤魔结下梁子的武士，有一天逛金碟遇见了正在打工的兔男郎赤魔。<br/>Tips：头铁鳟武士x暴躁怪赤魔/无种族指向</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    谁还没个年少轻狂不懂事的时候？<br/>    没有导师带领的年轻冒险者，刚从初学者学堂毕业便急着在迷宫里大展身手，这个机制看不懂、那个岔道走错路，脚一滑踩进黄圈里又吃两层易伤，运气好有队友愿意好心地出言指正，运气不好则被人摁着头骂成傻逼。<br/>    如今左巴哈右神兵头顶完美称号的副本大佬也有当年，至少武士确实如此，最印象深刻的莫过于刚告别东洋的家乡来到艾欧泽亚时，通过了进攻职业的基本能力考核，便兴致冲冲地通过招募加入了一支轻锐小队挑战迷宫，却因事先准备不充足的原因表现得狼狈不已，一路上没少挨队友白眼。<br/>    首当其冲的，要数队伍里那个一身红衣的魔法师。武士那时候对艾欧泽亚的事物大多都还一知半解，甚至叫不上来对方的职业名称，只见着对方右手一把细细长长的冷兵器，右手托着一枚悬在半空的通透水晶，杂技演员似的在战斗中从场地这一头飞到那一头，还时不时冲到敌人身前打一串花里胡哨的近战剑技，天知道这到底是个什么奇怪的职业。<br/>    “就这就这就这？我在地上撒把米鸡都比你会躲aoe。”那人没好气地骂道，刺剑挽了个漂亮的剑花收回腰间，但说出来话可一点都不漂亮，“你们东洋人都是这样？输出又低又不会处理机制？”<br/>    武士仰躺在地板上，望着晴空万里的蓝天白云，心情怅然若失。他们一行人正站在从第一位迷宫首领去往第二位的半道上，途经三两个颇具攻击性的魔物并发生了战斗，而武士打着这个忘了那个，不小心与坦克站到一起挨了一下范围极大的挥砍，头顶一层虚弱再度光荣地躺下了。<br/>    他心知自己今日确实屡屡失误表现奇差，挨训他也认了，但直爆带顺劈的地域攻击他可忍耐不了，还在远东之国时曾经教导过他的长辈各个都是武学精通的人才，敬仰和爱戴都来不及，怎能随意被这样一个来历不明的异乡人辱骂？<br/>    可武士初出茅庐，本就因为不断犯错而理亏在先，俗话说君子报仇十年不晚，他挣扎着扭头去瞧那个出言不逊的家伙，想要牢牢将对方的长相记在心里。<br/>    红衣的法师生了一张精致好看的面孔，属于西方人的五官显得深邃俊朗，此刻冷眼睨斜着躺在冰凉的地上只会拖队伍后腿的武士，便有了几分冰山美人冷酷无情的感觉。若是搁在其他什么更为和谐的场合，比如灯光昏暗的乡间酒馆，或是冒险者行会转角处的惊鸿一瞥，武士没准还能意思意思心动一下。<br/>    满是怒意和不服气的目光与毫不掩饰厌嫌的眼神在半空中交汇，此地若是狼狱停船场，怕是已经发起一对一的决斗申请了。<br/>    同第二位迷宫首领战斗时武士依然手忙脚乱，刚跑出远离落点的范围又泡在激光里洗澡，好脾气的坦克一言不发、只是在敌人咏唱起群体伤害魔法的时候多打了一个雪仇，胸前别着指导者徽章的治疗师看在武士是迷宫初见的份上释放了两个单体治疗，勉勉强强将血量稳定在了健康的位置。<br/>    而尖酸刻薄的魔法师仍要出言嘲讽，他将水晶与剑柄组合成法杖，火与雷的咒语在敌人身上炸开的间隙里发出一声不满的冷哼：“奶你不如奶狗。”<br/>    武士怒火上头，站在目标身侧打了个月光又绕到背后去打花车，满心都是：明明这家伙看上去不比自己年长、凭什么仗着艾欧泽亚本地人接触这些迷宫的时间更早更熟悉而瞧不起他？坦克和治疗都没说话呢，同为没有副本地位的进攻职业还话那么多。<br/>    群体治疗魔法的嫩绿色光芒落在四个人身上，武士忍一时越想越气，挥刀打出一记雪风，愤愤地回骂：“那你是狗？”<br/>    那红衣法师像是没有料到武士居然不是哑巴还会回话，呛了一下、连正在咏唱的魔法都被迫中断，眼瞧着战斗逐渐步入紧要关头，也不方便在这个时候再分出心思和武士你一句我一句地互相问候亲戚，毕竟首先得自己不犯错才有资格去批评别人，虽说他脾气又坏说话又不留情面，但并非是不讲道理之人。<br/>    在结束了半点都不顺利的攻略任务后，暴躁的法师如同不愿意再继续和武士待在同一片空气中那般，连宝箱里的战利品都没有投掷，头也不回地离去之前还不忘丢下一句：“抱着木桩练四五年再来下本吧，东洋的菜鸡小鬼。”<br/>    武士望着那家伙衣摆飞扬的背影，恨得咬牙切齿。饱受豆芽初见头铁怪折磨的导师治疗叹了口气，紧跟其后退出了副本，而坦克亦没有多说什么，只是在路过武士身边时拍了拍他的肩膀。<br/>    打四五年木桩倒也不必，武士的刀法战技本就在远东练了个不错的底子，无非是需要更加熟悉艾欧泽亚这边有别于故乡的战斗方式。他掌握得很快、也变强的很快，没出多久功夫就成了挑战高难度副本的队伍间抢着要的靠谱近战，再回想起当初自己打个四人迷宫都要频繁失误的各种低级错误，也不禁要尴尬地咂舌，同时无法避免地再度记起那个冷嘲热讽的赤魔法师——过了好几个月武士才终于弄明白了对方的职业，一个打爆发离不开近战剑技的奇怪远程，因为总需要满场跳来跳去和相当有限的输出上限而在上流队伍中不受欢迎。<br/>    不知道那家伙现在过得怎么样了。一手搭在腰间流光四溢的绝境噬骨刀鞘上，另一手有一下没一下地掂着沉甸甸的钱袋，武士心不在焉地想着，他刚从一把相当顺利的老板队里出来，赚了个盆满钵丰，雇员听了都想卷款潜逃。<br/>    如今他也不愁吃穿，主动提供零式首周制作装备和料理爆发药的队伍要多少有多少，包里的金币更是多到能够包下好几家夜店让打扮性感的店员坐在那里背绝本时间轴，怎么想赤魔都不可能过得比他还要好了吧？<br/>    倘若有机会能够再度遇见的话，他一定要想办法出了这口积怨已久的恶气，用更高的输出更灵活的战技和更多的财富使劲羞辱对方，让那张秀气的脸上露出又惊又怒的神情。<br/>    不得不说赤魔长得是真的好看，甚至可以说完全符合武士所偏好的那种类型，不笑的时候便如同一朵冷艳又高傲的红蔷薇。当然武士也没见过赤魔笑起来的样子，那天光顾着在挨队友白眼了。<br/>    过多的不满与那张想让人狠狠欺负的漂亮面容糅合在了一起，原本单纯的愤慨逐渐掺进了邪念——想要将缺乏锻炼而身材纤细的法师压在身下肆意蹂躏，撕去美丽眉眼间不可一世的神色，令那双晴空般蔚蓝的双眼也蓄上楚楚可怜的泪水，委屈又无助地对施虐的自己说出乞求。<br/>    年轻人总有发泄不完的欲望和精力，等武士意识到自己连春梦里都是假想中赤魔那被他欺负到哭出来的模样时，局势已经无可挽回了。他很难将这种感觉定义为恋爱，见到队友带易伤吃aoe躺地板上了还光顾着站在一旁说风凉话、不愿意帮治疗用复活拉一下人的赤魔他想必是讨厌的，甚至想要劝对方去远东之国进修一下阴阳师的岗位，可每次回想着那张脸和包裹在鲜红礼服下的身体构思某些淫秽幻想的时候，鸡儿总是相当诚实地冲得飞快。<br/>    多说无益，他承认他就是想操赤魔。<br/>    好在之后的时间里武士没再见过赤魔了，无论是在已是能够得心应手面对的四人或八人迷宫里，还是在人来人往的利姆萨·罗敏萨上层甲板上。艾欧泽亚的土地是如此辽阔，挤满行会的冒险者们重复着新人出师、长者退隐的平凡循环，擦肩而过便再也无法相遇是再正常不过的事情了。<br/>    可世界上偏偏就是有那么巧的事情，闲来无事的武士掂着没地儿花的钱袋走在阳光明媚的乌尔达哈现世回廊间，一转身就乘了源泉之梯到飞艇坪上准备去金碟游乐场打发时间。这处艾欧泽亚全境知名的娱乐场所武士之前也去过几次，但无外乎都是为了维护社交关系而陪同固定队的伙伴一起来团建的，他本人对游乐场里的众多设施不太能提得起兴趣，人是在萨纳兰心却在副本里，看着手中的九宫幻卡想着boss的时间轴，愣是没领悟到娱乐的真谛。<br/>    但如今所有的迷宫都已经被打穿了，漂亮的输出数字也达到了了不起的巅峰，与其继续当个脑子里只有刀和木桩一点儿也不受女孩子欢迎的副本铁人，不如趁着新副本还没有开放的空闲时间里赶紧消遣。<br/>    既然有那么多人都在金碟里流连忘返，那想必应有其乐趣所在，武士搭飞空艇来到游乐场，轻车就熟地让接待员给自己开了高档包间，虽然听上去有些奢侈，不过他到这儿本来也就是为了花钱的。透过房间正前方的大面积落地玻璃窗能够以绝佳的视角欣赏到演出广场中主舞台上轮换不歇的精彩表演，而单向玻璃的设计则令广场中的游客即便抬头也瞧不见包房内的事物，严格保证了贵客们的个人隐私。<br/>    当打扮成兔女郎的侍应生端着红酒和果盘敲开房门时，武士正饶有兴致地倚着沙发背观看舞台上的演出，这项目名作必中一闪快刀斩魔，是以台上众人不断躲避保镖所使出的剑技为主的表演，除了考验反应速度之外，中间一个环节还全凭运气。舞台中央那身披长衣头戴斗笠的身影似是有些眼熟，待到斩魔刀出鞘，武士这才记起对方正是远东之国的著名剑豪，连这等人物都能请上台来表演，想必金碟游乐场的主人曼德维尔家族真是十足的财大气粗。<br/>    “先生，这是您点的斯德·维亚葡萄酒，需要我为您打开瓶塞吗？”<br/>    这瓶身上贴有玫瑰花纹的高级红酒出自斯德·维亚公司的珍藏系列，一瓶便要支付两三万金币，在普通的低档酒馆里亦是喝不到的。但武士忙着欣赏同乡刀客那凌厉而又精湛的剑法，暂时对喝酒提不起兴趣，等到演出的幕间休息时才意犹未尽地回过头，一边心不在焉地说道：“先放桌上好了……嗯、嗯嗯？怎么是你？”<br/>    正抱着托盘站在沙发旁，头上还戴着兔子耳朵的男人，居然是当初在低级迷宫里遇见的赤魔法师。可赤魔显然没能回忆起武士，那张被后者意淫过无数次的漂亮面容露出了困惑的神色，水蓝色的眼眸用局促不安的目光望过来，小心翼翼地开口：“抱歉，有什么地方令您感到不满意了吗？”<br/>    紧身的皮衣仅能裹住胸膛，覆着薄薄一层肌肉而窄劲的腰腹一览无余，低腰的三角裤连接着深色的网袜，将本该套着马裤和高筒靴的双腿勾勒出修长又性感的线条，再配上那张完美符合自己口味的脸——硬了，鸡巴硬了，武士看得眼睛都要直了，好在他穿的羽织足够宽松，倒也看不太出来胯下支着尴尬的帐篷。站在面前的赤魔哪还找得到半点记忆中高傲冷漠的模样，咬着下唇紧张到手都不知该往哪放，像是被武士直白又露骨的视线给吓到了，连耳根上都泛起了浅浅的红。<br/>    这是赤魔来金碟游乐场上班的头一天，指派给他的工作是穿着兔女郎的制服陪客人喝酒。他原本只是个普通的冒险者，可惜脾气太过暴躁，与陌生人组队攻略迷宫时一有不顺心的事就容易阴阳怪气地在那里说难听的话，久而久之自然同不少人都结了仇，一共二百行的黑名单都记得满满的，想要再往里头加、只能极不情愿地划掉最上端已经被自己忘却的名字。于是在某些极为糟糕的事情之后赤魔被人坑了一大笔钱，平时的佣兵委托和副本讨伐所获得的报酬不足以偿还债务，不得不在休息日里又找了份金碟游乐场的工作，身穿羞耻的服装从事他曾经最瞧不起的行业。<br/>    当然，他完全不记得武士了。谁会刻意去记住令自己不开心的人呢？何况那天之前赤魔的黑名单就已经记满了，退出四人小队时也懒得动脑筋划掉谁再把武士给加进去，如今过去了那么久时间，更是难以将跟前的客人与当初的头铁怪联系在一起。<br/>    “你……来这里工作多久了？我记得你以前是冒险者吧。”武士也意识到了赤魔没认出自己，心里没有来地感觉有些懊恼，但他半点也没表现出来，只是故作亲切地询问着。<br/>    “今天是上班的第一天。”赤魔不明所以，可就职前的培训教导他应该尽力满足客人的一切要求，因此他还是老老实实地回答道：“因为缺钱所以接了份外快。”<br/>    得，缺钱啊，那好办了。武士一咧嘴，露出一个不怀好意的笑容来，毕竟他现在可最不差钱了。<br/>    “特殊服务提供不。”他翘着二郎腿，腰背向后一倒，舒舒服服地倚在贵宾包间里一看就很值钱的皮革沙发上，勾着嘴角望向正拿着托盘拘谨地站在不远处的赤魔，“我按两倍、 不，三倍时薪付你工资。<br/>    赤魔咽了口唾沫，为了客人的舒适、房间里用冰之水晶设置了降温装置，可他穿着兔女郎布料极少的装束只觉得胳膊冷腰也冷，几分钟前才端上来的昂贵红酒似乎并不讨客人欢心，无人问津地被随手放在矮桌上的果盘旁边。<br/>    他应该拒绝的，他想，可是武士给的实在是太多了。<br/>    众所周知金碟游乐场是艾欧泽亚规模最大的正规娱乐场所，既然没被铜刃团贴上封条，想来至少在明面上不会从事色情行业，可里头的侍应生各个都穿着那么性感清凉的制服，实在很难教人不忘那些方面去想。俗话说在乌尔达哈足够的财富可以为你带来想要的一切，位于萨纳兰南部的游乐场亦是如此，纵情享乐自然包括了生理上的欲求，只要付得起高额的小费，美丽的兔女郎也会愿意跟着你去更衣间里一度春宵。<br/>    赤魔进退两难，想拒绝又百般犹豫，想答应又说不出口，耳根和脸颊倒是越来越红，恨不得人都钻进地毯底下藏起来。<br/>    那不说话便是默认了，武士拉开矮桌的抽屉伸手进去随便一摸，果然摸到瓶未拆封的润滑液，还顺带着扯出来个拖着细线的小玩具。他把东西往桌上一放，拍了拍身侧起码还能再坐两个人的长沙发，几乎要掩藏不住话音上扬的得意：“那过来吧，衣服脱了坐这儿自己把屁股玩开。别忘了现在我可是你的金主。”<br/>    <br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>    这太过分了，赤魔红着眼眶委屈巴巴地想到。<br/>    他浑身上下脱得一丝不挂，只剩下用头箍固定在脑袋顶上的一对兔子耳朵，正抱着双腿半坐在沙发上向他的客人展示股间那个从未被使用过的肉洞。<br/>    跳蛋已经被塞进去了，细细长长的线像一根小尾巴似的从穴里拖出来，连接着被丢在一旁拨到了中档的开关。<br/>    透明的润滑液抹得到处都是，但赤魔已经没工夫去思考弄脏了店里的高档沙发需不需要支付赔偿了。他性格那么糟糕，自然不会有人愿意同他交往，之前也从未和谁上过床，有限的性经验仅是自己摸摸前面打射出来就算完了，此刻却被迫张着腿在一双陌生眼睛的注视下用手指沾着润滑剂插后面的穴。<br/>    吃进身体里的跳蛋正不偏不倚压在穴里敏感的位置，震动力度不大，但对于他这种头一次玩后面的雏来说每一下都能被震得腰酥腿麻，几乎要抱不住打颤的腿根。抹进去了过多润滑液的穴被他自己用手指插得又滑又湿，穴口泛着一圈诱人的红，一副迫切渴望着被人疼爱的模样。<br/>    “先生……”他受不住，可怜兮兮地开口，乞求能够赦免，哪怕只是关掉身体里那个震得他几欲发疯的小玩具也好，“我好难受……”<br/>    武士抱着胳膊站在沙发前望着他，低头的动作颇有几分居高临下的意味。再宽松的羽织也遮不住主人胯下鼓起的一大团硬物了，可武士依然不留情面地命令道：“继续，再加一根手指进去。你不想待会儿被我干死吧？”<br/>    赤魔呜咽了一声，身体随着武士的话语颤抖了几下，他脸颊红得几乎要滴血，可仍旧不得不服从指令继续玩自己的屁股，无名指也挤进肉洞里来回抽插翻搅，湿淋淋的水声回响在装饰金碧辉煌的包间里，听得他根本无地自容。<br/>    三根手指并拢一送，最长的中指不小心抵到了敏感点上的跳蛋，即便是一个微不足道的按压也生生逼出了一声甜腻的惊喘，赤魔咬着嘴唇再度抬起头，泛着泪光的蔚蓝双眼委屈地望向武士，结结巴巴地再一次示弱：“先、先生，我真的不行了……”<br/>    就在他的情绪将要跌落回谷底的时候，武士终于动了，逆着光的高大身影忽然压下，捏着他的下巴点上了一个轻描淡写的亲吻。可怜的赤魔还陷在茫然里没有回味过来这好像是自己的初吻，准备好迎接侵占的穴口已是被飞快解开腰带又掀起衣摆的武士用东西抵住了。<br/>    他往下一瞧，差点两眼一黑直接昏过去——完了，那是要被干死了，这也太大了吧。<br/>    可武士肯出三倍工资干他屁股，哪怕今天下班的时候得爬回去也是赚的，赤魔悲痛欲绝地想着。尽职尽责工作着的跳蛋时不时震两下彰显自己的存在，他刚想出言提醒武士把东西扯出来再操，就被掐着腰给插到了底：“等下，能不能先把——呜啊啊！”<br/>    又粗又硬的阴茎直接将跳蛋给顶到了最里面，紧窄的肉道就着充分的润滑被操成了紧紧贴合性器的形状，本就脆弱的敏感点先是被跳蛋抵着震动、又被肉棒蛮不讲理地碾过，直把人插得两眼一翻浑身抽搐着交了精，可两条手臂依然遵从客人的命令抱着大腿不敢松开，指尖都可怜巴巴蜷起嵌进皮肤，在白皙的腿根子上留下几道半月形的指甲印。<br/>    高潮后的身体敏感得不行，任意一个轻微的触碰都能让赤魔发出软糯的泣音，武士却偏要在这个时候狠命地干他，不给这个初经人事的小处男留下片刻喘息的余地，硕大的龟头专门抵着又浅又好找的那处软肉用力顶撞，没两下就把赤魔给操得失了神，抽泣呜咽着迎合抽送，漂亮的蓝眼睛里直往外滚生理泪水，再度硬起来的前端也摇摇晃晃地从顶上的小孔往外小股小股地吐透明清液，整个人一副要被搞坏了的模样。<br/>    那震动着的小玩具卡进了一个极深的位置，似乎还会随着阴茎每次干进屁股里的动作被顶得更深。不会拿不出来了吧？恍惚间他被自己的想法给吓得一哆嗦，甬道里的软肉下意识一夹一吮，随即屁股上便挨了武士一巴掌，迟钝的痛觉被快感遮掩了大半，后知后觉地喘了一声之后，隔着泪的眼瞳模模糊糊地看见他尊贵的客人手里正拿着跳蛋连线末端的控制器，残忍地将档位推到了最高。<br/>    赤魔浑身一颤，差点从沙发上弹起来，他仰着脖子想要尖叫，却什么声音都发不出来，连眼前的景象都一瞬间发白，刚刚射过一次阴茎抖了两下没喷出来东西，倒是穴里的淫水混着润滑液泛了洪，干性高潮的肉壁紧紧绞着青筋虬绕的硬物，没了这根老二堵在里边，水怕是都要从沙发淌到地上。<br/>    太过了，那小玩意仿佛直接塞进了他脑子里在震，还得同时受着鸡巴不讲道理的顶撞，对于之前都没和别人上过床的赤魔来说实在刺激过头，哭得嗓子都快哑了，磕磕碰碰地求武士轻一点慢一点，又被紧接着的一记深顶给干得险些咬到舌头，话都没办法再说出来一句完整的。<br/>    等到武士终于操了个爽射在对方的身体里，赤魔已经快要失去意识了，无神的双目半垂着眼睑，脸颊和眼睫上还沾着自己高潮时溅出来的浊液。<br/>    武士摸出张防水支票，写上一长串数字又签了名，卷了卷塞进赤魔那个被操得合都合不上、正痉挛着往外淌水的穴里之前，还贴心的帮人扯出来了跳蛋。<br/>    “多谢招待，”他笑着亲了一下赤魔的嘴角，说道，“下次来金碟继续指名要你陪酒。”<br/>    <br/>    <br/>    End.<br/>    <br/>    ·   但酒也没喝<br/>    ·   我知道艾欧泽亚没有纸币和支票，杠我的话都是ETC<br/>    ·   黑名单这个东西就像投影台，200的时候总希望他400，400了就希望他能800，所以黑名单什么时候才能400啊YoshiP——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>